phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Phineas and Ferb Wiki:Nominations for administratorship/Archive/Swampym
Archive of the nomination and voting for Swampym as administrator. Swampym (For: 5 | Against: 7, with 1 invalidated) This nomination is over. Please refrain from editing it. Nomination accepted The nominated user must accept the nomination before a vote may begin. Support #He is Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, one of the co creators of the show that this wiki is about, even if he is not very active of the wiki, he should still be an admin, considering if it was not for him (and Dan) this wiki would not exist.--Eduardog3000 09:34, August 9, 2010 (UTC) #He just recently joined back in. He changed the lyrics to Ballad of Kimplapoon on August 7. Poptropica411 03:39, August 14, 2010 (UTC) #see commentsChicfreak123 05:19, August 14, 2010 (UTC) #He should be made an admin! Even if he doesn't have time, the whole wiki is about his creation! -Daimon Cray 2:11, August 15, 2010 (UTC) #If he isn't an admin, I don't think anyone can. - 00:07, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Oppose # While I see your point and I agree, I would have to say no. We have guidelines set for the nominations here. And if you look carefully, Swampy doesn't even come close to the minimum requirements. If, however, many people support this, I will change my vote to a support.—Ardi~(Talk)~(Correspondence) 22:20, August 11, 2010 (UTC) # Swampy hasn't requested adminship, he doesn't technically meet any of the requirements, and while you have a valid arguments, Swampy is incredibly busy with the entire show, so therefore he doesn't have time to be an admin or even notice this nomination. The Flash {talk} 16:16, August 12, 2010 (UTC) # While the sentiment is not without merit, I believe giving out what would amount to an honorary administratorship would lead us down a slippery slope. Quite frankly, Swampy can do the greatest service to our Wiki by writing/directing/co-executive producing awesome episodes that get people interested in Phineas and Ferb enough to come check us out. -- Ryan Stoppable (call me, beep me) 03:30, August 14, 2010 (UTC) # Despite his unique position and the fact that he has contributed a number of good tidbits to the wiki, Swampy is not really involved with the day-to-day dealings of the wiki since he has his hands full with Phineas and Ferb itself. To have the series's own co-creator and executive producer contributing occasional tidbits and corrections every now and then is both wonderful and not something you normally get, and that in itself is enough for an infrequent contributor who has his own special status just by being who he is without being an administrator (and this is coming from someone who had one of his own mondegreens corrected by Swampy himself). Mobo85 04:39, August 14, 2010 (UTC) # What Flash said. :P Phin68 talk to Phin68 13:44, August 14, 2010 (UTC) # I have to agree with all of the above. Psychopulse 17:50, August 14, 2010 (UTC) # Me too, actually.CandaceFan 18:30, August 14, 2010 (UTC) # I agree, he just isn't on here long enough. After all, we don't want another hiatius like the one that occured between "The Beak" and "She's the Mayor", do we? Of course, there must have been a good reason for that, but what if the reason was because he had to administrate on some website? That would just tee everyone off. DoofDude96 11:32, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :: Note: the above vote by DoofDude96 was cast by a sockpuppet account of a banned user. Comments * It doesn't matter if he has time, just make him an admin, HE CO-CREATED THE SHOW FOR PETE'S SAKE. 16:28, August 12, 2010 * I am reluctant to vote for either side. On one hand, Swampy is ''the co-creator of the show, and he ''would ''be a useful addition to the administrators, and I ''am ''surprised that he isn't already an admin. '''On the other hand,' he really must be incredibly busy with the show and barely have a smidgen of time for Wikia. : However, I don't see any harm in making him an admin. If he can't be online every day, so what? Big deal. It's not like there's a set limit to the number of administrators this place can have. I mean, I'm sure that they wouldn't like it if everyone became an admin, but what's the chance of that happening? : So, to recap: He probably won't be able to come back and be an active admin every day or perhaps not even every week, BUT I'm sure that he would be a useful admin when he can, and there's no harm in making him one, so why the heck not? -- 05:19, August 14, 2010 * Oh, and by the way, the stuff up above mine is not by me. It's just unsigned. Chicfreak123 05:19, August 14, 2010 (UTC) * I agree completely with the unsigned comment above, but unlike that person my vote is already "yes".--Eduardog3000 15:28, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :* Chicfreak123, in the edit history it says you added that above.--Eduardog3000 15:32, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :It's simple: It does matter that Swampy meets no admin requirements, because those are the rules. Swampy has literally no interest in being an admin on this site and normally responds to e-mails, rarely ever actually editing. It would be a gesture, it wouldn't mean anything, so what would be the point? He's busy creating the show, he doesn't meet requirements, and he hasn't accepted the nomination, which makes every support nonexistent until he does, which he won't. The End. The Flash {talk} 16:13, August 14, 2010 (UTC) * I'm not going to vote on this just yet. I know people want to honor Swampy and repay him for making a great show, but we probably should find another way to do that. : An admin has to fix problems, settle disputes and is expected be active in the wiki on a regular basis. He already has a job. He may not want to take on another. With his current user rights level, he can edit over 99% of the pages on this wiki, just like any other registered user. The only pages he can't edit are the ones we've had to lock down to admin level due to vandalism. To give him admin rights is to expect him to perform admin duties. : Another problem with making Swampy an admin is that it opens up a can of worms because it could be interpreted by Disney that they are giving their blessing for this wiki to be an official source for Disney-related info. Very few companies are willing to do that for a fan-run site. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 16:21, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :* I meant that I didn't put the first bit. That apparently you put, but it didn't say you put it at the time. And i don't know how it happened, but a bit of yours got in the middle of mine, and that's why it said it was "unsigned" so I'm just gonna change that back.... what you responded to, the last bit that says I didn't put what all was above mine, was SUPPOSED to be with the rest of it. Chicfreak123 16:54, August 14, 2010 (UTC) *I'm neutral. While he's not required I'm not completely set on the rules so bending them isn't out of the question. On the other hand, does he even care? Would making him an admin make him any happier when he's not even around that often? I know it's a nice way to show support but I think an even better way is to go to his user talk page and simply say "Thanks for the awesome show!" or something along those lines, it's much more personal too.EriktheEagle 00:43, August 15, 2010 (UTC) *I would like to give this message to anyone that agreed for swampy to become an administrator. What will Swampy being an administrator change? as RR said, he has a lot of work to do. And if you want to remove your vote, you can go between your vote like so—Ardi~(Talk)~(Correspondence) 04:08, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Result Voting closed: Nomination not successful. Swampym did not accept the nomination, so the voting would have been for an honorary adminship. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:39, January 18, 2011 (UTC)